


RWBY: MILF Part 2: Kali's Revenge

by AYangThang, dongyrn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: Soft Kali, warm Kali, little ball of fur. Happy Kali, sleepy Kali, purr, purr, purr.





	RWBY: MILF Part 2: Kali's Revenge

"Yang dear, open the door please!"

The light  _rapping_  sound that accompanied the rather reasonable-sounding plea only served to accentuate Yang's doom.

The blonde cowered behind a cunningly-assembled blanket fort on her bed with a deer-in-the-headlights look, her lips firmly clamped against any verbal betrayal.

Blake let out yet another exasperated sigh. "Yang, you did this, go deal with my mother."

"Nuh-uh."

"You did do this, own up."

"Nope, I plead the fifth, no idea what you're talking about."

Ruby leaned down from her bunk with a puzzled frown on her face. "Do  _you_  know what she did?"

Weiss shook her head adamantly, not looking up from her textbook. "No, and I do not really  _want_  to know."

"Yang, dear, I made kitty-shaped cookies… they're cinnamon, Blake's favorite," the voice behind the door cajoled sweetly.

Ruby immediately perked up, eyes alight with a certain fanaticism. "Yang, open the door."

"No way!"

"But cookies!"

Yang poked her blonde mane out from behind the blankets. "You don't know what strings are attached to those cookies, Rubbles! It's not worth it!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Blake sighed. Again.

Weiss tilted her head to the side, suddenly both curious and rather accusatory in her gaze. "What precisely  _did_  you do to earn the attentions of the Chieftain's wife?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

This time, Blake rolled her expressive eyes. " _Suuuure_  you didn't."

All four girls looked up when a light  _scritching_  and  _pawing_  sounded incessantly at the door.

"Wow," Ruby murmured. "She really wants in."

"Now  _that's_  offensive," Blake grumbled under her breath.

The brunette team leader hopped off of her bunk and crawled over into Yang's, pulling the sheets down with one hand. " _Yaaannng…_ "

"No, Rubbles."

"But I  _really_  want the cookies."

" _No,_  Ruby."

Once again, all four sets of eyes were drawn to the door. At the bottom, fingers could be seen pawing upwards under the crack.

"Oh for the love of…" Blake groaned, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Yang, fix your mess!" she shouted out from within.

"It ain't my mess!" Yang retorted, adamantly not looking at her sister's incessant pout.

" _Yaaannnnnggggg…._ "

"Dammit, Ruby…."

The sisters gave a jump when Weiss slammed her book shut with a  _bang_. "Honestly," the heiress stated, "nothing Yang did could be worth this much trouble."

"Weis,  _noooooo_!" Yang wailed, ineffectually trying to free herself from the confines of her sheet fort and the rather clingy cookie-starved little girl. "Don't open the-"

The door was flung open to reveal the source of the commotion outside. Kali stood there with an angelic look on her face and said kitten cookies, cinnamon, of course, on a plate and tied with a yellow bow.

"Yang, dear! How good to see you," she purred. "I do so love it when you pet me."

"Oh, no," Weiss murmured, transfixed by the sight. "I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"Would you mind doing it again, Yang?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So, part two of the insanity continues. And no, none of this is really okay, both **AYangThang** and I are fully cognizant of this fact. Just roll with it.
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
